Kim Possible: The Dragon and the Lotus
by eoraptor
Summary: ON HIATUS: Yori has come to town to help raise little Hana. Can she adjust to living outside the dojo, seeing Ron with Kim every single day, and facing a foe who she cannot easily defeat? Can Shego deal with the fact that she has foes other than just Kim?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: The Dragon and the Lotus

Legal mumbo-jumbo: Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by Walt Disney Corporation. This piece is not-for-profit and intended solely for the enjoyment of the audience. Material in the work below is rated R for violence, language, and some sexual content.

A/N: Set during the fourth season of Kim Possible TV series. ((this season isn't done airing yet, so it may be slightly inconsistent in some points. Gomen nasai))

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Yori sighed and rubbed at the apex of her left eyebrow softly with the pad of her thumb. She carefully applied a small amount of pressure to the key point and felt a small amount of the tension ease away. Acupressure was a wonderful thing indeed, even if she did have to apply it to herself. She retreated to the small basement room she had graciously been offered by Ron-san's parents, and snapped off the one small lamp that kept it illuminated, closing the door behind her.

A few days before, Ron had helped to pinpoint the cause of her now-frequent headaches. As he was the only person in his part of America to have ever been to Yamanouchi, she had asked him to help her narrow down what was different between her venerable home and the Stoppable house. It was the lighting. Yori had rarely traveled away from her home at the dojo on Mt. Yamanouchi for more than a few days at a time. Now she had been here, in Middleton, for three weeks. Her eyes were not accustomed to the harsh artificial light that pervaded every single aspect of western society. Flourescent seemed to be worst of all.

While the dojo back home had electricity, driving necessary things like telephones, computers, and the kitchen; as well as the modern security system that supplemented the already vigilant ninja students, it was not free-flowing or abundant. Therefore much of the lighting of the school was provided by candles and torches when the sun was not overhead.

Not only did it add to the mystique of a school exclusively concerned with the training of ninja... Apparently, if her throbbing temples were any judge... it was far more healthy. A day spent watching over little Hanna-chan for Ron-san's parents, a day spent in the company of her blaring television, blinking electronic baby toys, and that ever-present electric lighting, needed even during the daylight hours, had taken a toll on the young ninja's endurance.

She had just about succeeded in soothing away the worst of the dull ache from her mind when another technological nuisance demanded her attention. 'Ron-com'. The word sprang unbidden to her mind. She turned over and picked up the device, but did not turn on it video screen. Her eyes had seen enough torture for one night without more electronic madness driving into her skull via the eye sockets.

"Konichiwa," She greeted who ever was calling over the small communicator. It could only be one of a select few people. As Ron had left the device specifically for her in case there were any emergencies while he and Kim were in Germany chasing someone called Dementor; no one aside from he and his 'Team Possible' knew her as anything more than the nanny the Stoppables had hired to help them with their adopted child. "Ah... Wade-san. Please inform me that Kim Possible-san and Ron-san will be returning shortly?"

Her manner was polite and polished as always, but Wade could tell Yori was imploring him to tell her she wouldn't have to babysit much longer. "No can do Yori-chan. Actually, I was hoping you could do us a little bit of a favor?"

Despite her wearyness, Yori smiled slightly at anyone other than Sensei still referring to her as '-chan.' She was glad the young hacker couldn't see the very faint blush it caused. "It would be my honor to assist in any way I can, Wade-kun."

On the other end of the unusually audio-only call, Wade chuckled and blushed as well. It was their little name-game. Yori had been thrilled to find a fellow member of the international CLAMP fan association in the computer genius, and soon they were trading all manner of social tidbits to each other to help both adjust to the temporary state of Team Possible having a fourth member (fifth counting Rufus). She was pleased when Wade had been able to explain, finally, her name suffixes to Ron-san and Kim possible-san.

"Is Hana-chan safely in bed where my baby monitor can keep an eye on her for a few hours, Yori-chan?"

Yori nodded, but then remembered that Wade could not see the gesture since she had blocked the video portion of the call, "Hai. She is. Hopefully for the night."

"Good. There's a break in at Alpha-Tronics. Kim's old nemesis, Doctor Drakken, seems to be up to something. Normally Kim would take care of this. But..." Wade trailed off, the rest of the statement obvious to both parties.

"However, Ron-san, Kim-san, and Rufus-chan are not on this continent tonight to deal with this break-on." Yori finished for him.

"...break-in."

"Is that not what I said?"

"Close enough."

"How will I get to this Alpha-Tronics?" Yori inquired as she sat up, suddenly ready for action that did not involve mind-rotting children's cartoons.

"Oh crap... that's right, only one in four have a license in Japan, huh?"

"Hai"

"And you're not one of them I guess?" Wade's voice displayed his sudden disappointment. "So much for taking the Sloth or Ron's scooter."

"It would _not_ be my honour to drive Ron-san's... how does Kim-san put it... rolling death bike of doom? Even if I did know how to." Yori chuckled very slightly, as much as she ever laughed, and nodded agreement with her own statement. Her headache was forgotten in the face of a new duty to be performed, one without chasing a super-natural toddler.

"No problem.. Just a second, I'll arrange a ride for you Yori."

-----

"Whatcha doin' Dr. D.?"

"Gahhhhh!?!" there was a clatter as a high tech tool was dropped to the floor with a start. "Shego! Don't sneak up on me like that! Make some noise for crying out loud! These are very delicate calibrations."

Shego smirked wryly and shook her head... it might almost be worth the rants just to startle the blue buffoon like this every now and then. "But I did make noise Doc. I can't help it if you were to distracted to hear it. Take your head out of your ass for five minutes maybe?"

"You didn't make any noise Shego... Ninjas make more noise than you do! Even when you've got a head cold..." The blue man scowled at his helper and then looked pointedly at the heeled boots that refused to go click-click-click as good boots should when walking across the tile of this lab.

"Hey, don't go comparing me to those amateurs!" The malachite warrior snorted derisively at the mention of the supposedly sneaky assassins. "How many of them could do what I do while wearing lime green and heels? Not to mention glwoing in the dark half the time..."

"Meh... Just... just go guard the door or something, I'm trying to get this trans-temporal oscillator calibrated and I don't need you scaring the coco-moo out of me." Drakken growled and snorted in turn as he returned to his work with the item Shego had gotten them in in order to manipulate.

Shego parroted his words with her hand, opening and closing it like puppet sat astride it, and sneering as she turned away to indeed check the door they had broken in through. She continued silently mocking him, and made a point to stamp her feet theatrically as she left, doing so almost petulently.

She paused, though, as she approached the door. Something suddenly didn't seem right in the air tonight.

The door was still closed loosely where she had fried the lock... yes that was normal. The wires that used to connect it to the alarm system were still at exactly the same angle they had been when she'd gone to pester Drakken a few minutes ago. No additional lights had been turned on or off in the dimly lit lab, just as she preferred it...

And yet...

"mmmmrrrrpph!" The blow came from no where. What felt like a set of boots directly across her right temple.

"What the fucking fuck?!" Shego righted herself after stumbling several steps, and looked around while willing her vision to clear. She couldn't see anyone who could have wholloped her so hard. Absolutely no one was around as she slowly spun and rubbed her aggrieved skull. Seeing no one, sensing no movement in the room. She narrowed her eyes and dropped into a bit of a fighting stance... It was an awkward stance, considering she had no idea who was attacking, and therefore what type of pose to counter with.

"Gah!" a palm strike at the back of her head came a split second later. Shego stumbled forward, gritting her teeth and grabbing the back of her head through a thick mane of green-black hair,

Her vision went seriously crossed this time as someone had struck right at the part of her brain that controlled sight. She swept her arms out to the sides as she spun quickly, trying to take down whoever had hit her, again.

Nothing... no contact at her wrists or the one raised knee. She she shook her head, iridescent green-black hair flying, as she scowled into the gloom surrounding her. Again, she couldn't see any hint of movement. No one could move that fast...

Well, save for her and the Princess... And Kimmie wasn't one to slink about in the shadows. Her redheaded stubbornness wouldn't allow anything less than a full frontal assault.

Obviously Shego wasn't facing herself, either.

There, movement out of the corner of her left eye. She raised her left arm and sent a blast of her trademark flame into the shadows, and caught a glimpse of a black silhouette darting away at the very edge of the light.

"Un-fucking-believable. A god damned ninja. I'm going to have to tell the Doc to watch his mouth. Next it'll be demons, knowing him." Shego scowled at her luck and ignited both her hands, driving back the shadows slightly with an ethereal green light.

Her foe, obviously realizing the element of surprise was lost, slipped soundlessly out to the open area of the floor. Shego studied the figure carefully. Shinobi Shozoku+ hid the fighter's identity and sex very well. The slightly baggy black uniform allowed Shego to see only that her adversary was shorter than she was, and lightly built.

"But fucking strong... Damnit..." Shego kept rubbing the back of her head, which rang and still wanted to force her eyes crossed. If she were a mere mortal, she realized, the first blow alone probably would have laid her low for a few minutes at least.

Keen brown-black eyes peered out at her from beneath the mask, and were studying her just as intently. In a deft movement even Shego's sharp eye could barely perceive, a hand flicked in her direction. Shego brought her hands together in front of her, and the shuriken that she only just realized was headed for her throat was melted into so much steel vapor.

"Sneak sneaky... But two's my limit on gimme hits." She sent two bolts of plasma towards the shadowy fighter, but yelped at the same moment, not realizing that the throwing-star was a distraction for the chain whip that had just seized her ankle.

As she fell backwards, Shego growled and spun about to catch herself on her hands and knees. She also rolled to one side, and only just avoided catching a knee in the ribs as her foe landed where she'd been with incredible speed. Using the closeness, she clawed at the whip binding her ankle, and felt the slack chain between them melt away, freeing her up.

"Hmmmm, Kimmie too busy getting ready for prom to take care of us herself?" Shego snorted, trying to disguise her deeper than normal breathing with banter.

The ninja facing her said nothing, rolling clear of any more of those flaming slashes and resisting the urge to wipe phantom sweat from her masked brow at the heat her opponet was putting off. Once she was a few rolls away, she flipped elegantly to her feet.

Shego just shook her head and bounded to her feet as well, with less flourish of course. She was about to charge in again and finish this before things got out of hand, when of course, they did.

"Prom, Shego...? Don't tell me you didn't get the invite."

Shego groaned inwardly. She knew that voice as well as she knew her own. The cheerleader was somewhere behind her. And from the tone, she had one hand cockily on her hip.

"Oh! That's right, they don't send invites to convicted felons, do they?" ...and the doofus as well, from his grunting his pants were caught on something.

She called out over her shoulder, not removing her eyes from the shinobi who was standing off against her, "Accused felon, accused, Doofus... they can never actually get me to trial to convict me."

"We'll see about that, Shego!"

The mercenary groaned... tonight was just getting better and better it seemed.

-----

Kim waved cheerfully to the last news crew as they left and the patty wagon containing Shego and Drakken departed for the lockup. She counted off about thirty seconds after the last news van turned the corner and looked around through the various trees and shrubs. "Okay Yori-san... you can come out now."

With a very faint rustling of leaves, Yori dropped silently out of a tree near by and smiled, carefully unsnapping the mask portion of her hood and drawing it back from her onyx hair.

"Arrigato, Kim Possible-san. I do not think the Stoppable's would have liked to see their nanny on the morning news. I am most sorry that I could not defeat Shego-san and Drakken-san without your assistance."

Kim chuckled softly and patted Yori on the shoulder. "Hey, it's so not the big. How long were you in there anyways? Shego looked majorly ticked off when we got there."

"I was not there for long... But I am concerned. I landed two incapacitating blows on this Shego person. She did not go down." Yori's nearly onyx-brown eyes demonstrated how disturbed she was to Kim and Ron.

"Don't sweat it Yori... Shego's a tough cookie. Even KP has a hard time with her and she's been-- fighting her-- for years?" Ron's attempt at comforting the ninja trailed off as he caught a glare full force from his girlfriend's green eyes. "Yeah... Um... I'll be... over here now."

After glaring at Ron for an arbitrary amount of time, Kim's smile returned and she turned back to the ninja nanny. "Don't sweat it Yori... The bad guys are off to jail, and no one knows you're anything other than a nanny for Ron's mom and dad."

"Again, arrigato Kim Possible-san." Yori bowed at the waist. As she did so, she cast a glance towards Ron, who was embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck and counting cracks in the concrete at Kim's verbal assault. She sighed inwardly at how he could look so defeated by one glance from Kim. "...and you as well Stoppable-san. It is most gratifying to know I am not the only one who needs more training to over-come Shego."

Ron visibly brightened at someone thanking him, even though Kim seemed to groan slightly at being reminded she had further to go. She finally moved towards her magenta-colored car, and signalled her friends to come with. "Come on, we better get you two home. I don't even want to _think_ about what that place looks like if Hana woke up."

Yori, Ron, and Kim all cringed at that thought. Hell hath no fury like a ninja-toddler without her binky.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Shinobi Shozoku; the technical term for a Ninja's black uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: **_**The Dragon and the Lotus**_

_By; Eoraptor_

**Legal mumbo-jumbo: **Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by Walt Disney Corporation. This piece is not-for-profit and intended solely for the enjoyment of the audience. Material in the work below is rated R for violence, language, and some sexual content.

**A/N:** Set during the fourth season of Kim Possible TV series. ((this season isn't done airing yet, so it may be slightly inconsistent in some points. Gomen nasai))

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Shego rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Her night had not gone well at all, and the result was a headache, and a narrowly avoided trip to the klink. After Drakken had invoked a ninja, merely by speaking the word, she had been stupid enough to add to her own problems by invoking the name of her red headed rival.

She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut while she was on a job. Grammatical karma sucked.

Then again, she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut in other situations as well.

"_It's really working for you; and its totally killing me to say that." _

Drakken hadn't shut up about her critiques of Kimmie's new mission garb for three days after that. It didn't matter that he had engaged in the same sniping, for some reason it was different when she did it, at least in the cerulean madman's opinion.

No… Shego just needed to take a vow of silence. It would make things easier. Finally relieving her fingers from the bridge of her nose, she peeled out of her trade-marked cat suit and rubbed the back of her neck as she flopped onto her bed.

That damned shinobi had about twisted her head off with those shots. If she was any mere mortal, and not the kick ass merc she was, she'd either still be laying on that lab floor or in some holding cell. As it was, she was going to be stiff for a day or two.

"God... How the fuck did she sneak up on me like that? I mean, even the doofus can't sneak up on me like that, and he's had his sneaky moments! I wonder if he's a ninja as well?"

Shego just shook her head, mentally at least, at that thought. Stoppable, a ninja? As if. Her brains must still be a bit scrambled. Physically, her neck hurt too much for her to shake her head unless absolutely necessary. She layed still on her bed in just her under garments for a few minutes; pondering how her lot was declining over the last year.

Ever since that night at Bueno Nacho global headquarters, things had been going south more and more often. Plans came apart more often, and in general they weren't up to Drakken's normal, albeit lackluster, caliber. As she looked back on things now, Bueno Nacho really had been the proverbial shark-jump for Drakken; the moment when his evil schemes had hit their apex. Now he was facing a long down-ward arc, and Shego was being dragged along for the ride.

"Now the princess doesn't even bothering to show up for our gigs. She just sends in some contractor." Shego snorted irritably and stiffly lifted herself up off of the bed. She needed a shower, the longer and hotter, the better.

It went without saying that her weekly toe-to-toe's with Possible were about all she actually looked forward to these days. The thrill of merely breaking the law to break the law was gone. The bloom was off that flower. Drakken's paychecks, like-wise, were no longer very appealing. He couldn't afford to pay her at her original contracted rate any more, so he gave her comp-time… lots and lots of comp-time.

So, when she wasn't using up vacation days like they were going out of style, the only thing she had to look forward to was fighting with the cheerleader. Now even that had been cut back on, if tonight was any indication.

"Shower, one sixty-two degrees." Shego grumbled out the command to one of Drakken's few welcome ideas, voice-operated bath facilities.

"Warning, that temperature is dangerous. Recommended bathing temperature is one hundred ten degrees."

"Over ride." She growled. The computer seemed to have yet to learn that a woman who could make hydrogen-fueled plasma with her hands could take a hot shower with no complaint. She peeled out of her bra and panties as the shower sputtered to life and steam began filling her private bathroom.

Still, a bunk house in lair, even with a private bath and voice controlled toilets was still a bunk house. She longed for an expensive penthouse apartment. The kind she had been planning on back when Drakken had been a means to an end. Maybe over-looking Paris; she liked Paris.

Fighting Possible in the Louvre, that would be so much more fun than ninjas in a science lab. She sometimes wondered about why the teen heroine was on her mind so often, but considering she ran into Possible and Stoppable almost as often as Drakken himself, it made sense in a way. At least that was what she told herself.

Shego stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her, not even noticing that half the shower head's volume was coming out as steam. Suddenly the lights in the bathroom dimmed faintly and a deep hum filled the air.

A moment later, the shower water turned to ice in liquid form. She shrieked as her body prickled up with goose-flesh and she leapt sideways out of the shower in shock. The cold water suddenly faded to a trickle, and another rumble filled the air. The pipes hammered and the shower head shook visibly in the stall.

She knew the cause of the interuption, and it was screamed out as she grabbed a towel, threw it around herself, and stormed her way out towards the lab.

"DRAKKEN!!!"

-----

Kim was absolutely wiped. When the alarm went off she actually picked it up and flung it at the wall to obtain its silence. A few minutes later, when her mother entered the room, the covers were tugged tightly over her face.

"See Kim, this is why we don't like you leaving the continent on a school night…"

"Just five more minutes!" She grumbled and clutched at the comforter. Unfortunately it was ripped away and sunlight was flooding against and through her eyelids.

"Up and at 'em Kimmie!"

An hour later, begrudgingly, Kim was walking into the school. As was becoming the norm, she was doing so alone. Ron stayed home until the last possible minute to help out with his baby sister, even though that was what Yori was there for.

Ron's parents still traveled an insane amount of time, an with Han being a mysterious Ninja baby, there was no way Ron, being a senior in high school and trying to get ready for college, could take care of her with anything approaching competency. It just so happened that Kim and Ron knew a perfect candidate for the job of nanny.

It didn't hurt that she was of the same cultural heritage as Han, and that had sold the Stoppable parents on the idea, since Kim and Ron could vouch for her, as could the director of the Yamanouchi Adoption Agency. They didn't need to know she was also a trained ninja who'd helped save the world, or at least her little corner of it, once or twice.

So, Kim was walking, unescorted, into Middleton high yet again. She was already worn and grumpy from stopping two global domination plots in one night, and as such, was not paying keen attention to her 'Bonnie-senses." These would have alerted her to her arch nemesis being near by, had she bothered to listen to them. As such, she was blind sided by the queen bee's first volley of the day.

"Oh, what's the matter Kim? No dork to wake you up this morning with his incessant yapping?"

"Back off Bonnie… so no in the mood."

"Awwwwe, what's wrong K? You seem tense"

"Long night, Your pal Dementor says hi."

"That little Austrian dwarf? Ewwww."

"Yeah, He'll be glad you remember him."

Bonnie let that exchange roll off. She was looking to work Kim over while she had the uninterrupted chance before first period, and no dweeb around to get in the way. "Oh… Wait a minute.. I think I know why your tense."

Km, against most of her better instincts, bit at the bait. "Because you're giving my my ration of stuff early?"

"No… I heard about Stoppable's new nanny. Petite, soft spoken, exotic… Oh she must be everything you're not. It must be refreshing for him. No wonder he's not been showing up with you in the mornings, and bugging out early from practice."

Grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, Kim almost forgot the combination to her locker as she tried to ignore Bonnie. "Really…? I hadn't noticed anything different."

"Oh, you are so jellin'." Bonnie's smirk was contagious to her few cronnies, who had somehow crawled out of the woodwork and appeared behind her. "Hmmm. An exotic asian girl, living in his house… sharing meals with him… bathing his little sister and getting all wet through her top…"

Kim's teeth had to be throwing off sparks as Bonnie continued. She tried to ignore the niggling little jabs, but her resolve was low this morning. Her nails dug into her palms as she tried to concentrate on the contents of her locker.

"Hmmm, sleeping under the same roof. If they're sleeping, that is. I can just imagine it. One night, the foreign girl is scared by a strange noise; so she creeps up to the strong American boy's room, climbs into his bed seeking safety and comfort, and…" Bonnie shuddered. It was a shudder of disgust at the mental image, but outwardly it appeared to be one of anticipation at what she might say next.

Kim's fist slammed into the inside of her locker door, knocking loose the picture prominently displayed in the center, a mugshot of Shego. Bonnie jumped back a step, not used to the physical display of irritation. Her crystal blue eyes were momentarily widened in what might have been trepidation.

She recovered a moment later though. "Oh Dear… did I say something wrong? Or maybe I said something right…"

Smirking, and faintly giggling, Bonnie and her posse wandered down the hall, having goaded out the reaction their leader had been hoping for. Tara King, the lowest girl on the Cheerleading totem, stayed behind a moment though, as she had done more often recently after Bonnie and Kim's exchanges. "Kim? I'm sure it's not true. And you know she didn't mean it. She's just… Bonnie?"

Kim was in no mood for platitudes, however. "Yeah. You better go after her before she notices you're missing, Tara."

Tara looked down, and finally scurried off after the rest of Bonnie's group, looking a mixture of ashamed and hurt.

Kim took a few moments to compose herself, with steady deep breaths. She realized she'd have to apologize to Tara later. The girl was trying to get out of Bonnie's shadow. And in truth, many had. Shortly after Amelia, the previous queen bee, had graduated, Bonnie's posse had numbered somewhere around twenty. These days, since her tirade at Prom, that had dwindled to a core of maybe five or six.

She was thankful that Bonnie's dark powers, such as they were, were waning. Still, She didn't like the things the other girl had said this morning. They played on some of her own insecurities. Yori still carried a torch for Ron, no matter how well she attempted to hide it.

She just felt glad that Ron only had eyes for her, and not the lotus babe. Slamming her slightly dented locker door, she spied Shego's mugshot on the floor. She didn't have the mental energy to reenter her combination and return it to its place on her door, so she slipped it into her books and headed for her home-room, hoping it was Miss Detwiler and not Barkin this morning.

-----

Yori yelped as her head was yanked backwards across the couch. She was suddenly regretting allowing her onyx hair to grow out in the American style, because little Han seemed fascinated by it and loved to tangle her fingers into it every chance she got.

Using powerful neck muscles, she snapped her head back up, and this triggered one of Hana-chan's little 'outbursts.' The toddler back flipped, her fingers still in Yori's hair, and landed like a stone in her lap.

The ninja woman gave the kung-fu toddler a slightly pained expression and rubbed the back of her head where the mass of hair had been tugged mercilessly. "Hana-kun, must you grab my hair at every opportunity? Perhaps we should allow you to spar with the sugar and flour sacks once more to work off your energy."

Ron, who was just coming in to the living room with his books, yelped at the mention of that nightmarish week. He'd spent a month's worth of Naco royalties on those darned sacks. "NO! nononononono! No more flour-sparring!"

Yori chuckled softly at Ron's wild gesticulations and shook her head, self-consciously covering her grinning mouth. "Ron-san, It was a joke. Yor parents were not happy with the cleaning bill for the carpets in any event. Surag attracted ants, which invited more disaster. I would not inflict such dishonor on your house again. Honestly."

She held up her fingers in the 'scout's honor' gesture she had learned from Ron and shook her head, still giggling.

He looked askance at her for a long moment, before breaking into a grin of his own. "Ah, this is more of my American-style humor you are picking up on, huh?"

She smiled broadly and nodded, glad that she had executed the joke properly, even though she had not expected to have Ron as an audience. She inclined her head, blushing at admitting this; even to the person she trusted most outside of Sensei. "It is. Monique said I was too much of a Mikko. I was surprised she knew what that meant."

Scratching the back of his head, Ron blinked and shook his head. He still didn't know what half the things Yori said meant. But at least he was at the point now that he could admit it. "Barbie's Hawaiian pal?"

"Who? No, Ron-san... Mikko is how do you say…? Ah, yes! Miko is slang. It means an innocent shrine maiden. You might say nun or priestess." Her smile was almost painfully broad and open as she giggled. She enjoyed every chance she got to be around Ron, even if she could not admit to the way he made her feel now that he was with Kim.

"Oh, so not Barbie's pal. Gotcha!" He threw her the thumbs up sign and chuckled, tugging his back pack over his shoulders. "Well, I'm out of here, another day of thrilling American-style high school learning."

Yori laughed at how he pretended to be excited even though she could see the loathing in his eyes at having to go to school. "It is your honor to do your best and honor your girlfriend with your efforts Ronald-san."

"Yeah yeah… It is my honor to do a lot of things. Sometimes I wish I was more like Shego so people would stop telling me about my honor." He made a slightly pained face. Then it faded into his usual comfortable grin and he poked Hana in her plump belly. "Isn't that right, don't you wish your big brother was evil and dishonorable?"

Yori had a slightly shocked expression on her face. Surely Ron could not wish to be evil like Fukushima… or worse, like the evil Zorpox she was told he had once become. Her shock shifted to a more immediate concern when Hana reached out and seized Ron's poking finger. "Hana-chan! No!"

But it was too late. Han Stoppable, ninja baby, had grabbed Ron's index finger and flipped him over the coffee table with a loud thud and a tiny giggle. Yori was afraid to look for a moment, but forced her onyx eyes across the table. She was relieved when Ron bounded to his feet.

"Tada!!!" Ron held his hands out as though he had just performed a magic trick, and tried to ignore the way his index finger throbbed and bent oddly to one side. He would have to relocate it when he got to school, at least the shock had prevented it stinging yet.

"Okay, You be good, don't run Yori-sama too ragged while I'm gone Hana, got it?"

Yori shook her head gently and chuckled, also ignoring his obviously aggrieved finger. "Yori-san, or perhaps just Yori?" She suggested bravely, hoping for a bit of closeness by dropping the name suffix with Ron as he wanted her to do with him. "I am not your elder or superior, Ron-san."

"Okay, Yori-san. See you two pretty ladies later!" He waved and retreated out the front door.

Yori winced when she heard him yelp loudly, his finger being popped back into place, and then the scooter firing up. Once she heard it putter away, she let out a weary sigh and shook her head. "Yori would have been fine, Ron-san…"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Author's notes additional: **Paris, and Shego's desire for a condo there, is a shout out to **Hobnobrev** and his epic _"Mind Body and Soul"_ in which Shego's mentor, The Fox, lives and works in Paris. Go read it if you haven't already.

For those of you confused by Yori's last whisperings; She is very traditional, and as such, calling Ron just Ron would denote a level of intimacy and familiarity she is not entitled to. This is especially true since he is dating Kim, and because she is more or less a household servant as a nanny. Calling him Ron-san is the most she can hope for, even though she slipped up in asking for more than she was entitled to. angst


End file.
